


Just One Look.

by noizyhugh



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizyhugh/pseuds/noizyhugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto and Togami Byakuya are table partners, and Makoto leaves his sweater at Togami's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Look.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really ashamed of myself.

A sweater was what had started it all.

Not that thought a hadn't started in Togami's mind long before this had happened. Guilt dragged the tall boy's mind down, and his hand dragged along the soft fabric of the smaller's sweater. Makoto had left it at his house, after visiting to work on an English project. Togami lifted the light fabric as he sat down, pulling it to his nose and inhaling deeply. A slightly sweet scent filled the male's nose, and he sighed it out. The scent was something he could get used to, given the chance. And Togami leaned back onto his bed so he could.

His hands brought the cloth to his nose, breathing in the others scent and feeling his member twitch in his pants. It really wasn't healthy to be doing this to the thought of his table partner. Togami knew he probably wouldn't be able to look the other in his eyes if he knew he had gotten off on the thought of the other. 

Those eyes. That dull brown that filled the orbs of the male who sat across from his own seat. And he smiled faintly as he thought about looking into them. Staring into them if, or when, Togami ever got to lean over him, his stare digging into the others. 

Which is when his eyes trailed down his stomach, and he let out a small breath. His pale hand slid into his boxers, gripping his half hard erection firmly. Togami had to admit it was awkward, but another breath full of Naegi's sweet, sweet scent was enough to drive him back to the state of fantasy he was lingering in. 

He imagined the other's legs spread around his waist, his own cock buried deep in the other's ass. He could practically hear the other's voice, smell his washed hair, and almost feel the other squeezing around him as his hand clenched around his throbbing member. 

"T- Togami.." 

Two pink, full lips spread and moaned out, Lang Togami could feel the heat of the huff that left the other's mouth. He could feel his chest rising and falling against his own as he continued moving his hips, and could feel.. fabric against his nose. 

Once again the blond male bit his lip and looking down at his hands, smeared precum across the head of his cock. An audible moan escaped the thin lips of the tall male, hips jerking upward as he pictured the smaller, brown headed male between his own legs, mouth open to shape around the tip of his erection. 

"You like this, don't you?" 

Togami asked Makoto, and to his surprise, the male nodded, then leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the other's cock, their eyes meeting and holding each other's gaze before Togami shut his eyes, and gave in to the pleasure. 

He tossed his head back, his deep voice ringing throughout his room. Togami's thin lips parted and he couldn't seem to get enough breath, sputtering in pants and gasps and only taking in more of the smaller's smell. It was amazing. 

So amazing, that the blond's head was too far in the clouds that he failed to notice two spurts of chum landing on the sleeve of Makoto's faded green sweater. He stroked himself lazily and leaned against the pillows, his breath returning in slow, labored huffs. 

"Fuck, Naegi." 

He sighed once he regained enough breath to force the words out, wiping his hands on the stomach of his own shirt. 

A groan emitted from Togami's mouth as he pulled at his boxers, and noticed the ribbons of release decorating the arm of the thick sweater. 

Togami decided that he'd wash it later. 

He also decided that he would never look at Naegi the same way for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Very seriously ashamed.


End file.
